The Most Family Chat Ever
by Sailor Phoenix1997
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kisara, her brothers, two half-brothers, two half-sisters, sister-in-law and grandfather decide it's time for a chat. SHort little thing a plot bunny forced me to write. Well, all I can say to that plot bunny is: One, Two, Five! THree, sir! THREE! *Throws Holy Hand Grenade!*


**Phoenix: I am so sorry it's been taking so long. But school stifles creativity and that sucks. So no screaming how I should've done this sooner. This is a sequel to What's Lost Can be Found. Please review this one-shot.**

**The Most Family Chat Ever**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto sighed quietly as he looked over the assembled party. Seated at the dining room table was his white-haired girlfriend Kisara, her three older brothers, her sister-in-law, her grandfather, her two younger half-brothers, and two younger half-sisters. Normally, Kaiba Seto wouldn't have involved himself in anything related to Motou Yugi or Jounochi Katsuya but this was also his girlfriend's family problem and she'd asked him specifically to be there for support.

"Well, Jii-chan, you seem to be doing well," Atemu started, fiddling with the gold crystal around his neck. Yugi scoffed and muttered under his breath. Sugoroku shot a slight glare to his youngest grandson.

"What? They don't have any reason to be nosing around in our business," the amythest-eyed boy said sharply.

"Yugi," Katsuya started but the tri-color haired boy waved off the blonde.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Kisara said before her brother could say anything more and the boy glared at her, violet eyes becoming as hard as the stone they resembled.

"Sorry? Is that what you said? My apologies Sennen-san-"

"Yugi our name is Jounochi-Motou-" Yugi cut off his near-twin with the hard glare he'd shot at his sister.

"I don't care! Three of you abandoning me when I was a year old with a big sister and your new step-dad is one thing but then said sister abandons me several years later for barely any legitimate reason!" Kisara pressed her lips together in a thin line before standing up and leaving the room. Yugi huffed under his breath and laid his chin on his arms. Seto bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and stood up to follow his girlfriend.

* * *

He finally managed to catch up with her on the second floor of her house, the half-gym, half-infant child play area, curled up in between her soon-to-be-born nephew's playpen and a benchpress. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her sweatpant-clad legs so her knees were tucked away in her overly-large sweatshirt and her white hair, now up in a ponytail, was splayed over her back as her head was tucked into her knees.

Seto sighed and shook his head as he walked over.

"He's right you know," she mumbled miserably. Seto sat down on the bench and placed a hand on her back as she raised her head and wiped at her tear-filled eyes. "I am pathetic."

"That's the most anger-fueled, biased opinion I've heard this year," Seto said. Kisara's lips again became a taunt line and the corners turns upwards as if to smile. She shook her head and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Seto's fingertips began working small, soothing circles into his girlfriend's back.

"I can't even protect myself. That's how pathetic I truly am." Seto sighed and shook his head, resting his forehead in his free palm as he thought over what to say that wouldn't upset her anymore than she already was.

"I once had the _joy _of meeting a girl by the name of Vivian Wong during one of the tournaments I hosted. She was determined to make either Yugi or myself fall victim to her in her tiny yellow dress and rather obvious seductive methods. That is the most pathetic woman I've ever known."

"Your point?" Kisara said. Seto chuckled a little under his breath.

"Currently, I know roughly six women who I know could defend themselves and only one could defend herself the way you did against the dragon hunter and that's you. Your brother just doesn't understand everything you've already been through and many things he's been through mirror each other. You became a champion and so did he. You've got through many trials and so has he to get to where he is now."

"So you're saying my brother and I are more alike than he wants to admit?"

"I wasn't exactly finished. I did a little research and apparently, soon after Yugi turned nine your mother went off with your step-father to the Americas and haven't come back yet. I think he's just bitter about how so much of his family went to America while he was here. More like he's dealing with the feeling of being abandoned by most of his family and you can probably relate but I believe that right now, what he needs is someone to rely on, not just someone he can call 'Nee-san', 'Nii-sama' or 'Jii-chan.' Do you understand?" Kisara nodded, a small smile coming to her face.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this subject," she said quietly. Seto shrugged.

"I had to raise Mokuba since I was young. I had to become sensitive to the feelings of others yet because of my step-father I had to become ignorant of my own." Kisara nuzzled against his arm so his hand moved from her back to cup her chin and rub her cheek with his thumb.

"You're not _that _ignorant of your own emotions." Seto smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Yugi sighed again as the minutes ticked slowly by. His grandfather opened his mouth as if ready to start a conversation but then shut it again, as if thinking better of it.

Kaiba walked into the room and looked around at the family, who in turn looked at him. Teana was the only one absent, probably getting something to eat or drink for the guests but otherwise, the room was unchanged from when he'd left it.

"Motou-san, you're looking rather well," he said after a moment. Sugoroku nodded.

"Same to you Kaiba…?" His old amethyst eyes shot to Atemu then back to Kaiba as the brunette sat down, eyes barely flicking over to where his girlfriend was currently hiding in the shadows, clutching at her crystal while also running a hand over her sweats. She glanced to Seto before she nodded and walked up behind her brother and hugged him around the chest from behind.

"Hey! What are you-" Kisara chuckled lightly.

"I'm your big sister Yugi. I thought we had that established back when you were born but if you like we could get a DNA test just to be sure," she said as she released her brother and ruffled his hair before going over to sit next to her boyfriend and took his hand in her own. "Listen Yugi, I understand you being angry with me for what I did. But from what I understand, Okaa-san did the same thing to you when you were just about nine. Let me assure you that I did what I did to find the people who I knew would love me the same way Jii-chan loves you. Now, I'd be alright with you being angry with me but our brothers are honorable men who want to know you and love you the same way they do me. But they can't do that unless you allow them. And Yugi-" Kisara reached across the table and took her brother's hand gently in her grip "-I can make you this promise now; Unless we die before our time or we are not given even the slightest chance of another option, not one of us will leave you."

She reached for a piece of string and wrapped both ends around her fingers and pulled until it broke.

"Think of this string as the conflict we've come to," she said as she handed one end to her brother and started tying hers around his. "We can become stronger because of it, but only if you're willing to allow it." She retreated her hand as Yugi pulled the tiny red thread towards him.

He looked from the people he'd known as friends and now siblings, to the siblings he never knew, and to the sister he'd known once before. He looked down at the string before tying his own end in a knot and giving the string a sharp tug before putting it on the table again. Tears began welling up in his eyes and Kisara stood up, walked over and wrapped her arms around him again. Katsuya, Anzu and Shizuka followed quickly after.

Kisara gestured for her brothers to join just as Teana came in and set down a tray on the table. Slowly, Atemu stood up, took hold of his wife's arm and joined in the hug. Yami and Tozokou looked at each other, shrugged, and joined the hug as well.

Seto sighed and smiled at Sugoroku as the old man took a cup of steaming tea.

"Something tells me you've got something to do with this Kaiba-kun," he said. Kaiba shrugged.

"If I did?" The old man's eyes became teasingly hard.

"All I can say is: if you hurt my baby girl, I'll personally see to it that your brother will be in charge of providing an heir to KaibaCorp. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kaiba said as his eyes drifted to the tiny red chord on the table. Red was said to be the color of fate. Perhaps this family's fate would become far stronger than ever because of this.

* * *

**Phoenix: Hello readers. My name is Sailor Phoenix1997 and I LIVE! After months of silence I'm finally writing again. School stifles creativity. Please review.**


End file.
